


Little Dream

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Birthday Month Drabbles 2018 [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby!Boba Fett, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Jango being a Dad, Tooth Rotting Fluff, father-son feels, pre-AOTC, short short short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Whenever Jango looked down at Boba, he smiled.





	Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> birthday month drabble prompt from pinkieperil: happy Jango Fett spending time with Boba.
> 
> This... happened.
> 
> Mando'a Translation:  
> ad'ika: little child  
> Vercop'ika: little dream/wish (roughly? I'm probably most likely wrong on the grammar but vercopa is dream/wish)

Jango couldn't stop his smile, whenever he woke up during that first month with his son. The boy was officially a bright spot in his life, and he loved the little one to death. Of course, it got rough sometimes, when the boy wailed at night to be fed, or to be changed, or just because Jango was trying to give him a bath, but no matter the loud cries his son gave, Jango would smile when he was with his son.

Boba was a bright spot in his dark life.

“You, ad'ika, will grow up, big and strong, and make the world an interesting place.” Jango told Boba, when the infant was calmly eating from his bottle. Jango smiled, as Boba merely blinked up at him, sucking down the formula. “Don't you give me that look, it's true, my vercop'ika.”

It may be hard, down the line, when Boba got to his teenage years, but when he looked down at his son...

He smiled, and knew it would be worth it.

 


End file.
